


Blue Blood

by taichara



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Bathing/Showering Together, Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Lachesis is getting tired of a few things.Time with her brother still makes it worthwhile.





	Blue Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



Lachesis could hear the whispers on the other side of the door. The servants weren't even trying to be subtle this time; well, _let_ them gossip if it made them feel better. She had other things that needed her attention, more important than whatever endless variation on the whispers were being concocted this time …

"Lachesis, must you tighten your fingers so much --"

… Like, for example, maybe not pulling dearest brother's hair out by the roots when she was trying to brush it. Or get it clean enough to brush, anyway. She was more than a little glad she was currently behind Eldigan in the broad tiled bath, so he couldn't see how her lip had constantly curled in distaste while she'd helped him wash the stains of battle from his scar-striped hide.

And then moved on to the clumps of dried blood she needed to clean out of his hair.

Those were her _real_ complaint today.

Slowly -- and pointedly -- she relaxed her fingers, but that was just for redirecting her attention to another bloody snarl of golden hair. She felt her lip lifting again despite herself and redirected it with a deliberately long-suffering sigh.

"If you didn't cover yourself in gore nearly every time you took the field, I wouldn't have to. Honestly, Eldie, I think you do this deliberately -- how did you manage to get this much on you from _horseback_?"

"Because the other one was also ahorse."

He sounded amused, the wight. Snatching up the brush on the lip of the bath, she rapped him on the point of one shoulder with it -- and nearly unbalanced as, with a rasping chuckle, he leaned back into her with clear intent of tipping her over completely.

"Eldie!"

"War is war, dear sister, and it cannot be helped. At least none of it is mine?"

She pushed him upright again, hand planted against his spine.

"This time! Now stop it and hold still a little, I think the bristles will catch the rest …"

The first stroke of the brush hooked tiny rust-red particles free, and she caught Eldigan's tiny sigh. Undaunted, Lachesis kept at her work, digging the bristles against his scalp slowly; by the dozenth stroke or so he was relaxing against her, and this was ever so much better.

Still, she felt a cold prickle dance down her spine and lodge somewhere in her chest. Fighting enemies on horseback meant Eldigan was fighting knights, or at least squires -- these weren't ruffians needing a lesson. Someone else was … getting a different kind of lesson. It was unsettling to think about.

So with that, Lachesis pushed the grim thoughts out of mind and focused all attention on smoothing out the snarls and the blood until her brother's mane fell properly to his shoulders again. That was all that was important -- that, and her silent oath to somehow keep more scars from piling up on him.

… And a few words to the castellan about the servants, of course.

Her brother deserved no less.


End file.
